


Her Radiance

by wckdflares



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: (it’s only slight angst i think), Angst, Comfort/Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Girls Kissing, The Death Cure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wckdflares/pseuds/wckdflares
Summary: Harriet wants nothing more than to cherish what should be a blissful reunion with her two best friends, but her looming guilt over the past makes it difficult to celebrate.
Relationships: Harriet & Sonya | Elizabeth "Lizzy" (Maze Runner), Harriet/Sonya | Elizabeth "Lizzy" (Maze Runner)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Her Radiance

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the lovely Alessia (@ghostinewt on twitter) <3

They look different. 

Obviously, it would be more shocking if Sonya and Aris _hadn’t_ changed since that fateful night at the camp, but still. 

Harriet can barely look at Aris, his swollen black eye making her itch to get up and track down the assailant.

Sonya’s own sea green eyes are being swallowed up by the purple bags under them. Their usual playful shimmer has disappeared. 

Only a forlorn emptiness remains to go along with her lost expression. 

Although, she had brightened up considerably during their initial reunion on the train, Harriet knows that special spark is long gone.

The thought of her fire, the very thing that had lifted them both up during the trials in the Spring, being snuffed out by the hand of WCKD, is enough to make Harriet practically shake with rage.

She doesn’t let it show. She can’t. Her friends need her strength more than ever, but it’s so hard. 

Months of nightmares surrounding her loved ones being tortured by that evil organization hadn’t prepared her for actually seeing the aftermath.

On the other hand, the first hug they all shared was so exhilarating, it can’t even compare to her many dreams.

It had taken her all to eventually let go and free them from their restraints. The restraints that had left their wrists raw and bloody…

“Okay. What about Minho? Why wasn’t he on the train?”

Minho. The name snaps Harriet out of her thoughts and gives her a pang of guilt for momentarily forgetting about him. 

Aris tightens his grip on the cup he’s holding and stares almost vacantly before finally responding. “I’m sorry, Thomas.”

No one says a word. They may have saved dozens of other teens, but could this mission really be counted as a total success?

Minho should be here. 

The depressing silence is thankfully interrupted by Newt loudly clearing his throat.

He’ll know what to say. He always does. 

Harriet used to, but that was back in the Spring. A place where she felt almost in control. 

“Well, you guys must be bloody exhausted.” He stretches back in his makeshift chair. “I know I am.”

“We’ve already got hammocks all ready for you two.” 

Newt smiles and gets to his feet, but it doesn’t even begin to mask the sadness clouding his face. 

Aris doesn’t waste a single second to follow him and the others out of the room, his abused body’s pleas for rest taking over everything else.

The downcast energy begins to fill Harriet too as she gets up to leave, but she looks to Sonya first, who’s still quietly sitting.

“You coming, Miss Sunshine?” 

The old nickname slips out naturally without any thought about how it might come across as sarcastic in this situation. 

It has the opposite effect. 

Sonya smiles, an honest-to-god smile that reaches and brightens her eyes. “Can we talk for a minute first?”

“Of course.” Harriet doesn’t hesitate to sit back down at her side. 

She glances back at the departing group, catching the stare of Brenda at the rear, someone she had grown quite close to in the past months. 

The girl’s expression is uncharacteristically soft and she gives her what appears to be an encouraging nod.

And then it’s just the two of them. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” 

Now that they’re alone, Harriet’s built up regrets and guilt are starting to quickly creep to the surface. 

“I should’ve-“

Sonya interrupts that half baked thought by launching forward with a full embrace.

The tension in Harriet’s body eases at the familiar touch of those slender arms wrapped tightly around her. 

She lets out contented sigh, a happy one even, as Sonya lovingly nuzzles the crook of her neck.

“Don’t you dare apologize.” She mumbles into her t-shirt, squeezing harder. “I’d rather have tea with a Shade than listen to that crap.”

Pulling away, she brings a hand to Harriet’s cheek, staring intently with, although teary, bright eyes. 

“Hell, I’d get back on that train-“

Harriet doesn’t let her finish that sentence. She moves forward and is pleasantly surprised when Sonya meets her in the middle.

It’s a whispery kiss, their chapped lips brushing together for a short second, no different from the few they shared back in the Spring. 

They hug again and just stay like that for a long while. Eventually, Sonya’s head ends up on Harriet’s lap. 

She strokes the nape of her neck before moving down to the braid below. It’s loose and messy, wisps of golden hair breaking free and going in whatever direction they’d like.

It never would’ve passed the strict regulations as an Icer and Harriet has the urge to redo it.

Like a mind reader, Sonya sits up and smiles shyly before turning back around, ready to have her hair done.

Just like she always has. 

Harriet removes the tattered tie carefully and runs her hands through the soft hair. She tries to be especially gentle when she hits a tangle. 

_”She’s really back.”_ She can’t help but think to herself.

Suddenly overcome with emotion, she says the first thing that comes to mind. 

“I’ll take you to paradise.”


End file.
